Rica Paras
|hometown = Iloilo City, Iloilo |occupation = IT Consultant |TwitterUserName = iheartricaparas |InstagramUserName= iheartricaparas |TimesNominated = 3 (Weeks 8, 9, 13) |NominationsReceived = 40 |Place = 11th |Days = 105 |ProfileInputAnyText = Yes |SeriesFullName = Pinoy Big Brother: Double Up |TimesSaved = |Ligtask = }} was a housemate in Pinoy Big Brother: Double Up Rica was an original resident of House A. Inside the house, despite her sexuality, she formed friendships with all of her House A housemates, but she had a very tight friendship with Melisa Cantiveros and Carol Batay. Throughout the series, she became known for her vibrant personality and her physical strength which became a threat to some housemates, especially to House B members. On her first week, she had a secret task with Rob Stumvoll to make the House A housemates believe they were in a relationship. The secret task was accomplished successfully. However, after the task, Rica and Rob became awkward together. On Week 8, Rica was seen as a threat among the House B members, giving her an automatic nomination as part of their victory. On the same week, the "Bagyong Walay" (Typhoon Apart) twist came, swapping female housemates of both houses. Rica was vocal regarding her disapproval on the said twist. She and fellow House A female housemates moved into the House B with the House B male housemates who were initially uncomfortable with Rica's presence and sexuality. It eventually stirred a controversy after House B's Hermes Bautista, Rob Stumvoll, Patrick Villanueva and Rocky Salumbides started a conversation about Rica's sexuality and being a threat, with some housemates giving discriminatory remarks on Rica's sexuality. On Week 9, Rica survived the merge and moved back to House A with all of the remaining housemates. On Week 12, she had her first ever HOH victory. On Week 13, Rica was chosen to receive the 3 Points Grenade by Johan Santos adding up to her nomination points, leaving her up for eviction. At the end of the week, Rica was evicted after receiving 10.37% of the total tally of votes. On Week 16, Rica re-entered the house as a "House Player" for the "Resbak Attack" twist. Together with some of the former evicted housemates and the latest evictee which happened to be Cathy Remperas would stay in House B and throughout the week, they would test the remaining 8 housemates' character in a series of situational challenges. Rica's stay was extended when she was chosen to be Big Brother's Darlings for another twist. She left the house on Day 119 prior to the announcement of the 15th Evictee. Biography Nickname: Rica Real Name: Richard Paras Origin: Ilo-Ilo Age: 26 Birthdate: November 8, 1982 Nationality: Filipino Occupation: IT Consultant Civil Status: Single Religion: Catholic Hobbies: Browsing the internet, playing volleyball and badminton, collecting make-up Favorite Color: Yellow Favorite Food: Thai. I like spicy food. Favorite Show: SNN Favorite Actor: None Favorite Actress: None Favorite Singer: Madonna, Kylie Minogue, Katy Perry, Lady Gaga, Regine Velasquez and Sarah Geronimo A consistent achiever, Richard was the pride of his teachers. Although he excelled in his academics, he always fell short of his dad’s approval. His sexual orientation was always a tangible obstacle, but he refused to be daunted. Instead, he took this as a challenge and pushed himself to prove them wrong. Richard took it a step further as he left home to pursue his college education in Manila. A blue-blooded Atenean, he graduated with a degree in BS Math. It was in college that he became involved with Doll House, a movement supporting the third sex. It was also during this period that he became a she, with the help of hormone pills. To be able to afford this luxury, the Richard-turned-Rica tutored Math in an academic center. Rica now works as an IT consultant for a big company. With her above average earnings, she is able to send home money to her dad, though their relationship remains strained. Hopefully, her stay in Big Brother’s house would bridge the gap between father and offspring, as Rica once again proves that she is much more than an added gender option. What would you consider your greatest accomplishment? Graduating high school with honors. Graduating at a good university, finding a good job to support my family...it's a combination of small victories in my life. What/who will you miss the most upon entering the PBB House? The internet. My cellphone. My loved ones. If you can be a celebrity for a day, who would you be and why? I want to be Kris Aquino. She's a character. She's carefree. She's intellectual yet humorous. Do you think you can get along with the other housemates? Why? I think I'm gonna be friends with them. I'm a bubbly and a likeable person. Probably the narrow-minded and conservative ones won't get along with me. What would irritate and annoy you the most inside the house? Too much male ego. There are some people that they think you like them and I'm not taken seriously. Even worse, Bentong would probaly be more handsome than them. Irritating! Player History - Pinoy Big Brother: Double Up Task History Weekly Budget History Competition History Hand Grenade History Nominations History } | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;"| 13 | 2-Marielle Sorino 1- | 3-Johan Santos 2-Paul Jake Castillo 2-Steve Jumalon 2-Cathy Remperas 1-Marielle Sorino 1- | |} Trivia * Rica is the first transgender to enter the Pinoy Big Brother House. * Rica was the only housemate to receive an Automatic Nomination given by the opposite house. * Rica appeared on the 10th Anniversary Celebration of Pinoy Big Brother in 2015 where she became part of the jury for the Pinoy Big Brother: 737 - Teen Edition's concert task together with some of Big Brother's former housemates. Category:Contestants Category:Pinoy Big Brother Contestants Category:Double Up Contestants Category:11th Place Category:LGBT Contestants